1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ventricular shunt systems and methods of preventing hydrocephalus, and more particularly to selectively monitoring pressure within at least a portion of a ventricular shunt.
2. Background Art
Hydrocephalus is a condition in which abnormal accumulation of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) in ventricles of a brain results in increased intracranial pressure, which can result in abnormal enlargement of the head, mental retardation and convulsion. Conventional treatment of hydrocephalus typically requires the surgical insertion of a ventricular shunt into the cerebral ventricles to bypass any obstruction and to place the cerebral ventricles into fluid communication with body cavities in which the CSF can be absorbed by the body, e.g., the pleural cavity, the right atrium, the gallbladder, the peritoneal cavity, and the like.
Conventional ventricular shunts are susceptible to malfunction, typically due to failure and/or infection of the shunt by a bacteria or fungus, which can result in an undesired re-accumulation of CSF in the ventricles of the subject's brain. A ventricular shunt may also stop functioning if it becomes disconnected, blocked, or it is outgrown. The failure rate of shunts is relatively high and it is not uncommon for a patient to require multiple shunt revisions within their lifetime. Furthermore, ventricular shunt failure or malfunction often has a gradual onset that can allow for damage to the patient to occur before the onset of adverse physical symptoms that are sufficiently gross to allow for non-monitored diagnosis.
A conventional ventricular shunt comprises a ventricular catheter, a valve configured to regulate fluid flow and a drainage catheter. In operation, the ventricular catheter is placed within the brain and is connected to the valve. The valve is also connected to the drainage catheter, which is typically placed in fluid communication with a selected body cavity of the patient for resorption. Currently available shunt types included fixed pressure valves, valves with over-drainage protection, and magnetic valves in which pressure can be regulated post-surgery with the use of strong magnets.
There is an unmet need for ventricular shunt systems and methods that are adapted to control and regulate shunt performance and to diagnose onset of shunt malfunction or failure prior to an adverse medical event.